Vacaciones en casa
by ASUKA02
Summary: Como principiante, Sakura había subestimado el trabajo de una ama de casa, ahora sólo quería poder dormir unas horas más por la noche y que su hijo creciera rápido. [One-shot NaruSaku]


**N/A:** Este oneshot se lo voy a dedicar a todas mis lectoras que ya emprendieron la difícil profesión de ser amas de casa, seguro entenderán mucho a Sakura en este relato.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada no me pertenece, créditos a su creador, sólo es mía la historia aquí presente, evitemos los plagios.

* * *

— **Vacaciones en casa—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

Vacaciones en casa, eso se había dicho cuando renunció al hospital para dedicarle los dos siguientes años a su familia en proceso, en proceso porque en ese entonces tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Era una renuncia temporal, podía regresar cuando quisiera.

Pero de vacaciones no había tenido nada. Como principiante, Sakura había subestimado el trabajo de una ama de casa. Lavar ropa, cocinar, limpiar la casa, cuidar al bebé y ser una esposa, todo eso la tenían al límite del cansancio, sólo quería poder dormir unas horas más por la noche y que su hijo creciera rápido.

—¡Demonios! —murmuró estresada, las horas del día no le alcanzaban para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sakura apagó la olla del arroz y echo a freír varias piezas de pollo. Dejó la estufa cocinando y corrió a darle un vistazo a la lavadora, asegurarse de que siguiera lavando.

Se estaban acumulando varias nubes grises en el cielo, justo sobre toda la aldea, pero no iba a dejarse engañar, esas nubes tenían que seguir su camino.

Al igual que ella siguió su camino hasta la cocina, nadie le había dicho que la vida de una ama de casa era tan dura. Cuando se casó sólo recibió felicitaciones y buenos deseos, nadie le advirtió que tendría que multiplicarse por mil para realizar las tareas del hogar.

Siempre, siempre había algo que hacer, ahora valoraba mucho el esfuerzo de esas mujeres se dedicaban a las labores del hogar, era el único trabajo en el que se trabajaba las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana sin sueldo.

—¡Buaaaa...buaaaa!

El llanto de terror de su bebé estalló en toda la casa y la asustó, tuvo que correr hasta la habitación del pequeño, a tan sólo unos metros de la cocina, entró abriendo bruscamente el dormitorio, un pequeño de tan sólo once meses estaba sentado en la cuna llorando sin parar, asustado, tenía toda la cara empapada de lágrimas.

Lo sacó inmediatamente y trato de calmarlo, pero era un llanto histérico, su sentido común la hizo suponer que había tenido una pesadilla y el hecho de despertarse y no ver a nadie lo había asustado más.

—No llores, estoy aquí, estás con mamá, mamá no permitirá que nada malo te pasé. —le habló con cariño limpiándole las lagrimas y los mocos con un pañal de tela.

Lo abrazó transmitiéndole seguridad, poco a poco Shinachiku se fue calmando, suponía que había tenido una pesadilla muy fea.

Miró la carita de su hijo y le habló con cariño. —Mamá te hará un biberón, ¿quieres un biberón Shinachiku?.

El pequeño rubio, con sus ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas la miró con atención. —Baba, sí. —respondió olvidando por completo el llanto.

Sakura sonrió besando las mejillas y manitas de su bebé, estaba en eso cuando el olor a quemado llegó hasta ella.

—Demonios.

Corrió con Shinachiku en brazos hasta la cocina, el pollo se había quemado, apagó la estufa llenándose de frustración.

—Baba ve, ve. —dijo señalando el humo saliendo del sartén.

—No te preocupes, te haré tu biberón.

Abrió la ventana para que el humo saliera, la brisa lo fue sacando rápidamente, ¿brisa?, otra señal de que iba a llover y debía recoger la ropa que se había secado antes de que lloviera, y la que estaba en la lavadora tendría que dejarla en espera hasta que el sol volviera a salir.

Intento meter al niño en su silla especial, pero él se aferró a su brazo como un pequeño mono y no hubo manera de que se quedara sentado sin llorar.

Suspiró con Shinachiku colgando a un costado de sus caderas, tendría que continuar con él encima. Lo miró abrazándola con fuerza y pensó que era igual de manipulador que Naruto.

Naruto solucionaba todo con sus cariñosos abrazos.

—Ya pareces un pequeño mono, pero uno muy lindo —le apretó juguetonamente la pequeña nariz.

Él sonrió como si entendiera sus palabras.

Llenó de agua una olla sobre la estufa para preparar el biberón, Shinachiku intentaba agarrar todo lo que estuviera al alcance de ellos, pero Sakura estuvo muy atenta a que no fuese a quemarse.

Se apartó de la estufa, intento meter al niño nuevamente en su silla, pero el pequeño _mono_ no lo permitió.

El agua llegó a su punto de ebullición y apagó la hornilla, estaba pensando en cómo preparar el alimento con una sola mano cuando Naruto llegó.

—¡Llegueee!, ¿dónde estás Sakura-chan?

El rubio siguió el olor a comida quemada hasta la cocina. Allí estaban las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

La miró y sonrió, ella lo miró y arrugó la frente con expresión de enfado.

—¿Dónde estabas Naruto?, debiste llegar hace una hora, quedamos en que no me dejarías hacer todo yo sola, deje mi trabajo para cuidar yo misma a mi hijo, no para ser tú sirvienta, yo aquí matándome y seguro te has ido a comer al Ichiraku mientras yo tengo que hacer todo. El pollo se quemo mientras trataba de calmar a Shinachiku con una pesadilla, aún falta ropa por lavar y va a llover, el bebé necesita más alimento y quedaste en traerlo, sólo le queda para un biberón.

Se había quedado callado mientras ella se desahogaba, el jounin se pasó una mano por la cabeza, se había olvidado de comprar la crema de arroz.

—Es que Kakashi-sensei quiso que me quedara a presenciar una reunión, por eso llegue más tarde.

El rubio estaba trabajando como sensei en la academia, un trabajo que había solicitado para poder quedarse en la villa y ayudarla con el bebé.

—El sexto, —le corrigió ella, —debes tenerle más respeto.

Naruto se acercó para quitarle al bebé que se lanzaba hacia él queriendo que lo cargara.

Ya habiéndose descargado Sakura se sentía mejor.

—¿Trajiste el alimento? —le preguntó notando que él no tenía ninguna bolsa en las manos.

—Er, uh, no había. —balbuceó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, evitando mirar a su esposa a la cara.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la pelirosa. —¿no había en toda la aldea?, ¿o fue que lo olvidaste? —le preguntó con desconfianza.

—No había donde fui, pero iré a comprarlo a donde sea que tenga que ir, no quería llegar más tarde. —respondió evitando mirarla a la cara.

Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Sakura suspiró pidiendo paciencia a Kami-sama —la prioridad es la comida del bebé, yo no me enfadaría porque llegaras tarde si es porque andas buscándole su alimento.

—Calma Sakura-chan, yo sabía que aún le quedaba un poco, la iré a comprar en un momento, ¿cuándo te he fallado?

Ella suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, estaba tan agotada, amaba a su hijo y a Naruto, pero a veces extrañaba su vida de soltera, cuando podía dormir y tenía tiempo libre.

Naruto vio al niño y habló seriamente con él, —hijo pórtate bien, no le des tanta lata a tú madre.

—Baba, no. —se quejó mirando a su padre a la cara.

No parecía dispuesto a aceptar toda la culpa.

Naruto avanzó hacia la pelirosa y la abrazó estrechándole los hombros, —siéntate y descansa, yo cocinare el almuerzo.

—Tengo que hacer el biberón. —le recordó ella.

—Yo lo hago, siéntete con Shinachiku allá en la sala.

Sakura obedeció quitándole al bebé, salió de la cocina y dejó a Naruto ahí, el rubio hizo la crema de arroz y mientras esperaba a que se enfriara a temperatura acta para un bebé, sacó las presas de pollo del sartén y comenzó a limpiarlas quitándole las partes quemadas.

Minutos después se reunió con su esposa, —ya la comida esta lista.

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá con Shinachiku a un lado mordiendo y babeando un juguete.

—Vamos a comer, seguro te saltaste el desayuno. —insistió él.

Y era verdad, a veces no le daba tiempo de comer porque Shinachiku ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, Naruto cargo al niño llevándolo con ellos, lo metieron en su silla especial con su adorado biberón.

Sakura miró la comida, era lo mismo que ella había cocinado, —debí suponer que quitarías lo quemado.

Naruto se acercó a ella y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa le dijo, —todo lo que tú cocinas es delicioso, no podía tirarla a la basura.

También era que el sueldo de un sensei no era tan bueno como para darse el lujo de tirar la comida.

Sakura sabía que exageraba, aún así se dejó abrazar apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio, esa comprensión y cariño era lo que mantenía estable su matrimonio.

—Seguro tenias mucha hambre para seguir esperando.

Naruto sonrió levemente, —yo no miento Sakura-chan, vamos a comer antes de que él termine y quiera comerse toda nuestra comida jeje.

Shinachiku sostenía el biberón con ambas manos y lo chupaba manteniéndolo en posición vertical.

Los dos se sentaron ocupando el comedor, el pollo no sabía mal a pesar de que se veía feo, Naruto lo había destrozado, lo importante era que le repondría las energías y que ya tenía a Naruto allí para ayudarla y animarla cada vez que estaba muy estresada.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
